Hermanas de combate
by Felikis
Summary: Kale está nerviosa antes del Torneo de Poer y necesita hablarlo con Caulifla. (alerta: lemmon inside)


**Hermanas de combate**

—Hermana… ¡hermana!

Kale llamaba con insistencia al dormitorio de Caulifla. Estaba nerviosa y necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia. La perspectiva de la posible desaparición de su Universo no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, y quedaban escasas horas para el Torneo de Fuerza. Su jefa era la única con la que podía hablar al respecto.

—Kale. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Caulifla al salir de la habitación. No iba con su ropa habitual de combate, sino con una especie de bata puesta, señal de que había estado durmiendo—. Deberías descansar, mañana tendremos que darlo todo.

—Es-Es por eso. Estoy nerviosa.

—Entra —ofreció Caulifla, y ella obedeció—. No hay nada que temer mañana. Ya has visto lo que nos ha mostrado Cabba. ¡Podemos transformarnos y ser invencibles! —dijo con mucha emoción.

—Yo no he podido controlarme —respondió Kale con timidez.

—Lo conseguirás. Ya verás, Kale. ¡Ganaremos!

Puso una mano amistosa sobre la espalda de Kale, pero esta seguía nerviosa.

—Si perdemos… si caes por mi culpa… no me lo perdonaré…

—No caeré. Somos más fuertes juntas y vamos a darlo todo mañana —dijo Caulifla muy seria. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Kale y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Verdad?

—S-Sí —afirmó Kale. Pero aún estaba un poco nerviosa. Realmente no sabían a qué enemigos se enfrentarían durante el Torneo—. ¿Puedo… me dejas pasar aquí la noche, hermana?

—Sí —sonrió Caulifla—. ¿Vas a dormir así?

—Eh, no… me quitaré la ropa…

Kale se deshizo de su top y sus pantalones. Le ponía nerviosa que Caulifla la viera tan expuesta, pero más le incomodó que su compañera se quitase la bata, revelando que también dormía en ropa interior. Se metieron bajo las sábanas, eran calentitas y suaves. Kale intentó no mirar directamente a Caulifla. Estaba sonrojada.

—Des-Descansa —dijo Kale, intentando dormirse.

—Igualmente —respondió Caulifla.

Pero Kale no era capaz de dormir. Caulifla estaba tan expuesta… le apetecía mucho verla. Pero debía esperar a que se durmiera por lo menos. Seguro que viéndola así, destapada, le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. "Idiota, no puedes pensar en esas cosas antes del combate", se reprochó.

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta. Solo una mirada fugaz, cerrar los ojos, y hacer por dormir.

—¡Bu! —la asustó Caulifla. Seguía despierta y miraba a Kale con ternura—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Eeeeeeh… no, yo…

—Dime.

—Es que… es que…

—No hace falta que me lo digas.

Caulifla se echó hacia adelante, y sus labios alcanzaron los de Kale. Esta se quedó inmóvil. Amaba el sabor de Caulifla, aunque sólo lo había probado una vez antes.

— _Podrías haber empezado por aquí_ —la regañó Caulifla—. _Al fin y al cabo, nunca hablamos de lo que pasó esa noche._

— _No me atrevía…_

— _Una pena. Porque a mi me gustó mucho._

Caulifla prosiguió besando a Kale. Se acercó a ella. Podían sentir el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Kale se hubiera apartado. Siempre había pensado que lo que pasó con su protectora había sido puntual, irrepetible, pero ahí estaba, girando para quedar encima de ella.

—Hermana… —murmuró cuando las manos de Caulifla empezaban a tirar sensualmente de su sujetador.

Ella no respondió. Pasó a su espalda, alcanzando el cierre de la prenda, y le despojó de la misma. Caulifla se quitó el suyo, y pegó su cuerpo al de su protegida. Kale tembló al sentir el contacto de los pezones de la otra contra los suyos. Caulifla se dio cuenta y los usó para juguetear, excitandose pero no tanto como Kale.

Atacó con los labios los pechos de Kale. Sus labios recorrieron sus montes y se quedaron probando sus pezones.

—¡Hermana! —gimió Kale. Aquello no lo habían probado la otra vez. Lamentaba que hubiera sido así, y le encantaba que estuvieran haciéndolo en aquella ocasión.

Caulifla prosiguió desnudando a Kale. Su tanga resbaló por sus piernas antes de quitarse el propio. Se sentó encima de Kale con cuidado y sonrió.

—Recuerdo que esto te gustó mucho —dijo Caulifla. Se llevó un par de dedos a la boca, los lamió hasta dejarlos bien lubricados, y los llevó al sexo de Kale. Los deslizó dentro con cuidado. Sintió un calor envolviéndolos según los introducía. Kale gimió.

—Es-Espera… yo también puedo… —pidió Kale.

Lubricó sus dedos con cierta prisa y los dirigió a la húmeda cavidad de Caulifla. Dudó un momento antes de meterlos. ¿Realmente estaba bien? Fue la mano de su amiga quien la dirigió con cuidado para que deslizase en su interior sus dedos.

Suspiraron. Aquello se sentía muy bien. No apartaron la mirada de la otra. Sonrieron. Sí, les gustaba mucho. Sus dedos parecían saber en todo momento la mejor forma para darse placer. Aumentaban el ritmo, lo bajaban, volvía a crecer. Era un placer intenso el que tenían.

—Voy a… voy a… —gimoteó Kale.

—Yo también. Sigue… sigue…

En cuestión de segundos estallaron sus clímax. Caulifla se dejó caer suavemente sobre Kale. Se besaron tiernamente. Kale sintió que su amiga acariciaba sus mejillas. Una sola lágrima resbaló. Le encantaba.

—Yo aún no tengo sueño… —dijo Caulifla.

Giró como estaba, y pronto tuvo frente a ella lo que buscaba. El rosado sexo de Kale, húmedo después de la intensa masturbación a la que la había sometido. Tal vez se había excedido un poco. Sería mejor arreglar eso.

No se lo tuvo que pensar para probarlo con su lengua. Al primer contacto supo que le gustaba. El sabor de Kale era maravilloso. No solo su lengua, sus labios también entraron en contacto con la intimidad de Kale y la degustó con ganas.

Kale se perdió unos minutos con el placer. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Caulifla dándole sexo oral. Había soñado tantas veces con esa situación. Y se estaba cumpliendo. Se dio cuenta de un detalle. Tenía frente a ella el sexo de Caulifla. No estaba bien que solo ella recibiera placer. También podía darlo.

Hundió la lengua dentro del sexo de Caulifla, y un gemido le indicó que le gustaba. Sonrió y continuó. Sí, así sí.

Prosiguieron durante varios minutos dando rienda suelta a sus lenguas. Se acercaban de nuevo al clímax. Aceleraron un poco más. Kale se aferró a las piernas de Caulifla en el momento en que llegó al orgasmo. Poderoso, bonito, provocado por la persona que amaba. Caulifla no aguantó mucho más antes de terminar también.

Se echaron para dormir. Kale requería acurrucarse contra Caulifla y no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Pero Caulifla no tenía problemas con eso.

—Ya has visto lo que podemos hacer juntas —dijo Caulifla—. Juntas seremos imparables.

—Eso me gusta. Juntas —murmuró Kale antes de caer rendida.

* * *

 _Hola al fandom de 'Dragon Ball Super'. Creo que muchos hemos pensad que Kale siente algo más profundo que la amistad por Caulifla... y me apetecía poner el supuesto de que era correspondida, ya que Kale nunca se habría atrevido a dar el paso. Espero que os haya gustado y os invito a leer el resto de mis fanfics (enlaces en mi perfil, of course). Lemmon rules!_


End file.
